


Shooting Star

by Hgrade



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover fic. A spacebridge accident sends a small team of Autobots to another planet, little do they know they've gone to another reality entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planes and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another story! Yes I know, I'm sorry I'll finish someday.

Earth, the year 20XX. For the past few months a spacebridge cleanup crew has been stranded on this tiny planet. Together they have successfully kept the Allspark from Decepticon hands. The heroic Autobots have been maintaining peaceful relations with the dominant species of the planet earth, the humans. 

Every night has been getting cooler, Bumblebee has noticed from the way that the window panes become fogged with condensation. Earth is really cool compared to Cybertron, he thinks. Bulkhead and Ratchet are sitting at the TV, watching some old show with humans dressing in green and arguing about tents. 

Bee could hardly care, he's watching the slow twinkling of stars. About every fifteen minutes another plane rises from the nearby Detroit Airport. The planes move like clockwork, almost like the constellations of Cybertron and its moons. The bot regrets having never memorized them in klicks like this. He slides down the wall after he's had enough, but something catches his eye from this new angle. His brows squint together and he steps across the concrete floor as fast as he can, optics adjusting to the darkness of their abandoned warehouse. He nearly skids into the front door but yanks it up and hurries into the parking lot.

There, in the sky. He feels his frame freeze up as if his lines had been stuffed with ice. A solid, bright streak is zipping across the night sky. It's a meteorite, or a comet. It has to be something strange burning up to produce the myriad of flecks of colors flaring up from the rock. Bee squints his optics and tries to enhance it, but cannot get a clear picture. Soon enough the streak disappears from their horizon. 

Bumblebee bursts into the main room of Autobot HQ. "Guys! Guys I just saw a meteor!" 

The green bot tilts his head curiously, "Really? Did it land nearby?"

"No, it went pretty far away actually. Hey, Bulkhead do you think anything could be left over from one of those?" he wanders behind the sofa at Ratchet's disparaging look.

The larger bot gives Ratchet an apologetic look for interrupting the military drama with astrology. "Maybe, if it's a big enough chunk of rock. I know they've found a few in that one country … uh" he taps his chin for a moment with one of his big, clunky claws. "Australia." he smiles at Bee.

"Yeah! Oh yeah, that is so sweet." Bumblebee looks around, "I wish we could go out to faraway places too."

"I know Bee, but we have to protect the Allspark." he pats his little friend absent-mindedly, one optic on the television.


	2. Buried in the Soil

Strongarm hasn't woken up feeling so terrible in at least a vorn. She tries to lift a servo but there's something keeping her arm outstretched. The femme opens her optics and manages to kick out a leg. Her frame shudders as a rush of thick liquid quickly dumps in to fill the void left by her limb. The sound of pattering makes her rise faster, spine trembling as the gunky joints squeak and open. 

Grimacing, she looks around the dark area. It's night, definitely. The green filter screams organic planet, she's breaking free of plant growth and shaking dirt and mud off of her shell. The 'bot checks her internal chronometer, which claims that it's approximately forty cycles in the past and that she should synch up to the nearest Cybertronian network uplink to fix errors. 

"Isn't that great?" she huffs to herself and struggles against the undergrowth yet again. The light is poor beneath the heavy canopy of trees, they go so high they must rival most human homes. The bot squints her eyes as the thought registers familiar. Humans, what happened to their human friends. Where's Rusty and his dad, where's Fixit and the boys. 

Strongarm rubs her face and discovers more mud in between her servos than she'd ever enjoy. Bugs and crawling creatures fall off of her in a way that makes her freeze with guilt. Everything on this planet is so small and squishy. Thank goodness there's nothing on this planet that can really harm Cybertronians. She shakes off the dirt and carefully looks around. There's foliage everywhere, leaves coat the floor of the jungle in and unending pile of mulch and animal filled horror. 

She lifts her head and tries to discover any network around, none. There must be satellites in the skies or something, anything. The bot catches sight of her crater and realizes there's a long trail of destroyed soil and trees behind it. The only reason she can see the sky at all. No way such deep damage can be ignored. There's nothing for her to find in the skid mark, not a trace of metal other than her own. The bleakness of her situation hits like a ton of bricks when she finds the edge of a broken chunk of her own chassis in the mud. There's no way she can repair all the damage done to her body alone, she needs the help of a medic. Then the other issue rises up.

Her fuel tank can only take energon, and other flavors of energon. The thought of being out here and starving to death makes her tank churn violently. She sits down on a lonely tree root and tries to calm down. She can do this, somehow bots manage to live on strange planets all the time. Didn't Bee mention his old team managed to use the crude fossil fuels of this planet to survive.


End file.
